


Welcome to Monster High Harry Potter

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Monster High
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary- Harry has finally done it, he has finally beaten the man who had been out to kill him since he was a baby, he has finally finished off Lord Voldemort. He had hoped that with the Dark Lord gone that his life would be easier. However powerful, and completely magical change on his seventeenth birthday showed him that that wasn’t going to be possible. Now how will Harry deal with being the child of A Phoenix, as well as the Basilisk? How will he deal with being a monster, and having to go to a school called Monster high?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Monster High Harry Potter

Summary- Harry has finally done it, he has finally beaten the man who had been out to kill him since he was a baby, he has finally finished off Lord Voldemort. He had hoped that with the Dark Lord gone that his life would be easier. However powerful, and completely magical change on his seventeenth birthday showed him that that wasn’t going to be possible. Now how will Harry deal with being the child of A Phoenix, as well as the Basilisk? How will he deal with being a monster, and having to go to a school called Monster high?

A.N-Okay this story is for my little cus. Who asked me to write her a Monster High/Harry Potter crossover over. Here it is and I seriously hope you like it. Also if you notice any mistakes with the Monster High Part of this story please tell me, I will do my best to fix it.

A.n.2- Also I am going to have Harry having a creature/monster /humanoid form as well as a full out creature/animal form that he can shift in-between.

Here is a picture, from the internet and with Paint of something close to what Harry looks like.

C:\Users\Brittani Krebbs\Pictures\monster high Harry potter full verison.png

** CHAPTER ONE **

                It was in the middle of the night and Harry couldn’t sleep in the least bit, and that wasn’t for the lack of trying on his part either. No, the fact that he currently felt like he was being both boiled alive and then promptly frozen alive right afterward was what was keeping him wake that night; even though he had wished for the sweet bliss of unconsciousness many times already.

 Dripping with sweat, and barely able to even see straight, Harry slowly uncurled from the ball he had rolled himself into in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain he was feeling. Once he did this Harry shakily got up from his bed so that he could see just what time it was, and how long he had been feeling this agony.

It was by doing this that Harry was able to find out that it was just a couple of minutes until midnight. Which meant two things; one Harry had been trying to go to sleep through the pain he had been feeling for around three hours now, and two his seventeenth birthday was just minutes away.

Not that Harry actually was excited about this birthday, nor did he really think his family would be celebrating it with him or anything. If anything they would be harder on him, crueler to him, and just plan out spiteful to him because he managed to live for another Birthday when they didn’t want him to do so.

 A fact that was made just that much worse by the fact that Harry knew he wasn’t going to be getting nearly enough sleep to be able to deal with his so called family, or the numerous chores they were going to be assigning him tomorrow. Just as they did every year on his birthday, when he dared to manage to live yet another miserable year under the tender love and care.

Harry realizing this let loose a groan, a groan that quickly turned into a high pitched scream as the burning, and freezing pain got worse than it ever had been before; surpassing even the criuco curse in the pain it was making him feel. 

Even though he was in the worse pain that he had ever been in Harry tried desperately to choke back the screams he was letting loose. Knowing that if he woke up his relatives, or to be more precise woke up his uncle and cousin, then he would have even more pain then he was currently feeling heaped upon him.

However it was all for not, because no matter how hard Harry tried to muffle his cries of pain he just couldn’t do it; though he did try to last as long as he could without screaming. Until finally the pain he was feeling got to be too much for him to think of anything else and then all he could do was let loose a high pitched wail that for some reason seemed to almost have a musical trill to it.

That oddly musical note in his scream was the last thing Harry could think of as he finally passed out from the pain he was feeling; as he finally fall into the blissful darkness he had been begging for all night long.

Taking no note of the fact that there was a glowing green barrier around him and his room , or the fact everything around him had been burned to cinders and he was now lying on the floor. Nor did Harry notice the fact that his family had been woken up by his screaming and were currently banging on the door as hard as they could. Unable to get in, or even get the door open, because of the green barrier that had filled Harry’s room. No, Harry took no notice of any of this as he finally gave into unconsciousness, and the cooling relief of finally feeling no pain what so ever.

Groaning Harry began to slowly wake up feeling extremely and strangely, yet oddly appropriately, ornery as he did so. At the same time, even if he got the feeling he had a right to feel that way, Harry was unable to remember just why he felt that way in the first place, or why he was currently laying in the middle of a large pile of ashes for that matter.

That is when everything that had happened before he had passed out came rushing back to him and Harry found himself hastily getting out of the pile of ashes so that he could check himself over. Wondering all the while if perhaps that if what had happened had to him had been some delayed curse he had been hit with during the final battle or something similar that; it had happened before to other students.

Harry could help but gawk at what he saw once he did this, because the moment he checked himself over he was sure he had been cursed. There really could be no other explanation, at least not want that he wanted to believe anyway.  He just had to have been to look the way he did now, and that was only the small parts he could see.

In fact, somehow knowing there was more changes about him, Harry made a mad dash to the nearest mirror. Which had somehow, in some way, managed to stay in one piece and unburnt in anyway; despite the destruction of everything else in his room. Just how said destruction had happened Harry swore he would look into later, after he found out just what happened to him first.

As Harry made his mad dash to the nearest mirror he found himself nearly falling flat on his face before he had even took a step forward as an unfamiliar, yet completely at home feeling, weight on his back. Feeling this and getting a sense of pure dread in his stomach, as if he already knew what was on his back, Harry slowly turned his head so that he could see just what the weight on his back was.

Only to trip and nearly fall flat on his face when he found out, as well as freaked out, when he saw just what the weight was. Because there on his back, clearly connected to said back, was a huge set of pitch black dark red tipped wings. Seeing this and realizing that yes they were attached to him and yes he could get them to move, however weakly it was at the moment, Harry nearly passed out again. Only the fact that he knew there were more changes that he hadn’t seen yet, and that could be just as big as the wings on his back, stopped Harry from doing so.

This in mind Harry quickly made his way to the mirror he had been heading to just moments ago; being careful not to let the new weight on his back knock him over as he did so. That was something Harry knew was going to take some getting used to before he could ever do anything else; though in the back of his mind Harry couldn’t help but wonder perhaps he could fly with these wings.

Once Harry got to the mirror he once more found himself in a state of shock as he stared wide eyed at his reflection. Because there were his reflection was, wasn’t what he was used to see. It was close to it, yet at the same time it was completely and utterly different from his usually reflection.

Whereas before Harry, was a teen of slightly below normal height, because of the malnourishment he has suffered under his oh so loving family’s tender care. Along, with slightly muscular build, which he had gained from all the training he had done to defeat Voldemort; as well as the Quidditch he played. A slightly muscular body which had quite a few scars on it do everything that had happened to him; both during and before the war. Topped off with some very mess wind swept looking dark brown hair, that barely covered the now finally fade lightning bolt scar he had, and some of the brightest emerald green eyes that he had ever seen, which were unfortunately hidden behind rather thick glasses finished what Harry had once looked like. All and all rather cute but nothing close to what was in the mirror now.

But looking back at him where his reflection was supposed to be. Again it was close to what he had looked like but at the same time it was in completely different in a sense. Like someone had decided to redo him, remove a good deal of his flaws, keep all his good qualities, and make him some strange mythical creature all at once. Because there standing in the mirror wasn’t something that was human, it couldn’t have been; the wings he had seen before he had even got to the mirror should have clued him in to that at least. But you know the saying seeing his believing, and now Harry was definitely seeing it.

Harry stared in shock at what was now his new reflection, which showed to be staring at him with wide eyes, and his mouth open slightly. Seeing this Harry was about to snap his mouth closed and take in all the changes he had undergone on more detail. But before he could do this Harry noticed one of those changes was in his mouth. Or to be more precise he noticed that he now had what looked to be fangs.

Seeing this, and resisting the urge to poke and touch said fangs to see if they were actually there, Harry began to take in all the other changes he had gone through. Taking care to note each one of them in the hopes that he could find out just what had happened to him, and to find out just what he was now.

What he saw when he did this was that besides having large black and red wings, and fangs was the he also seemed to have horns, as well as small but clearly sharp black pointed nails on his hands. After noticing this, and doing his best not to panic, Harry took in the small, less noticeable, changes his body had gone through.

First the was the fact that he seemed to have a red and green tattoo mark on both his arms, which when Harry felt it he found out wasn’t actually a tattoo but some type of really smooth scales; something which one more almost made Harry have a panic attack.

The second the he had noticed after this was that he seemed to have some kind of green almost trinagle shape thing right under his eyes; Harry calmed down slightly after touching this and finding out no this one wasn’t made of scales.

Harry was getting slightly shaky after this but the third thing he notice, and probably the thing that made him happiest out of all of his changes, was the fact that he no longer had that slightly malnourished look that he had before. In fact it looked like he had grown a couple of inches taller than he had been, not only that but it looked like all the weight he had put on had been put on as pure muscle leaving Harry with a strong but completely health swimmers like build.

Harry could say that the last change was the only one he could find himself happy about when he noticed one more change, one that should have been a lot more obvious to him then it had been all things considering. This change was the fact that he was no longer wearing his glasses but seemed to seeing clear than ever. In fact it seemed that he was actually seeing a lot better than he ever had.

Realizing this Harry almost felt like crying he had been told he would never be able to see without his glasses, by both muggles and the wizarding world alike, so now being able to see like he was, as clearly as he was, was almost too much for Harry to take; especially when combined with everything else that had happened recently.

A sudden, loud demanding knocking at his door knocked Harry out of the shock he was about to enter, and caused him to feel an intense burning anger in its place; especially when he heard just what was being said through said door.

“FREAK! I don’t know what you did last night but you woke us up with all that screaming you let out, Vernon had to go to work tired because of that you useless, ungrateful brat, and worst of all the neighbors might have heard that entire racket you let loose!  Then when we came up here to give you some rightful punishment, to actually shut you up, we find that you used some of your freakishness to make it so we cannot enter a room in our OWN HOME! Now get out here you freak and take the punishment you know you deserve!” Came the shrill shriek of his aunt as she pounded as hard as she could on the door to his room; which apparently still wouldn’t open no matter how hard she tried to get said door to open up for her.

Hearing all of this, and being completely unprepared for the sudden anger he was feeling, Harry didn’t stop to think in the least bit before he yanked open the door of his room and glared with all his might at his aunt at the other side of said door.

Only to jerk back and feel a deep sense of guilt when upon looking into his eyes his aunt feel to the ground look completely dead to the world as she did so. Seeing this Harry gave a cry of horror, he may not like his aunt, in fact Harry was sure he felt a good deal of hatred for her considering the part she played in his childhood, but despite this that didn’t mean he wanted to kill her. So with that in mind Harry quickly dropped to his knee beside his aunt’s body and began to check her over, desperately hoping that she wasn’t actually dead as he did this.

Harry let loose a choked sigh of relieve when he found that his aunt actually wasn’t dead but in a dead like state; quite similar to the Hermione had been in during the end of her second year. Harry after think this last bit felt his train of thought come to a screeching halt as he realized there was only one creature that he knew that had eyes that did what his eyes had just done to his Aunt.

But at the same time Harry didn’t want to believe, it no he refused to believe it, so after making sure his Aunt was alive, and would most likely remain so, he went back into his room; slamming the door being him as he did so. Then once in his room Harry quickly began to pack everything that was his, and that he wanted, up. Only one thought on his mind as he did all of this and that was: he needed to get out of here and as far away from this place as he could; before anyone could find out what had just happened. That and the fact he really needed to find out just what had happened to him last night.

Harry had to force himself not to jump in surprise when he heard a sudden sharp knocking on his bedroom window just as he had finished packing everything up and was preparing to run. Hearing this, and knowing what the sound meant, Harry quickly turned to the window and felt a smile make it way on his face when he saw Hedwig’s flying outside his window, a smile that nearly slide of his face when he saw that she was currently carrying a letter tied to her leg.

Seeing this Harry nervously licked his lips, get a strange tingling feeling from them as he did so, and decided to open the window at let Hedwig in so he could read the letter she had. Hoping all the while that he wasn’t making a big mistake as he did so.

Opening the letter he saw it was from Hermione, seeing this and knowing her letters were usually informative, and had helpful information at the same time, Harry quickly began to read it to himself. After all he had everything he wanted with him packed up and all he had to do was escape out the window to leave this place for good. Besides Harry knew that his uncle wasn’t due home till almost sunset and Dudley rarely came home before that as well so he did have a little time to spare; he hoped at least

_Hi Harry,_

_I sent this out to you before your seventeenth birthday and I hope it reaches you before then as well. I know that the Order has decided that we will be celebrating your birthday at the headquarters and that all the letters and presents can wait to be given to you there. But I just have a feeling that you will need to know what I have recently found out from a book in the Black Library._

_Now I can’t send you the book, it is much too heavy for Hedwig to carry that far, and asking someone to make it feather light will only make it so someone could find out that I am trying to send something out to you; something the headmaster doesn’t seem to want to happen for some reason._

_Normally I would be all for listening to Professor Dumbledore, he is the headmaster after all and he does know best. But then I remember what happened last time I knew information that would help you and decided to keep it from you. I almost lost your friendship that day and I do not want to do that again; your friendship means a lot to be. Because of that I have decided to disobey the headmaster and send you this. Again I say I hope this reaches you before your seventeenth birthday._

_Okay, I was reading in the Black Library, like I do every day…and don’t you dare mock me for this Harry, it was because I read as much as I do that I know what I do know. As I was saying I was reading in the Library when I found something that intrigued me. It was something about magical inheritance._

_Now I have heard of this before, and it had been mentioned several time in some of the books I have read but it was never explain that much before. So I was eager to find out just what it was, and how it affected the magic we use, like the previously mentioned books had suggested it did. What I found left me slightly shocked and wondering just why we hadn’t been informed about all of this beforehand._

_Now before I tell you just what I found out Harry I want you to sit down and do your best to remain calm. You always remember thing better when you are calm, and you don’t tend to blow things up as well…So are you calm Harry?_

_Now the first thing that you need to know is that it isn’t something real big that has been kept from you, at least I don’t think it is, and it may not affect you as much as I fear it may…but then again knowing you luck it could be something that does affect you rather seriously; which would make things worse if you don’t know about it…._

_Either way, I think that you, rather it does happen or if it doesn’t happen, have the right know just what a magical inheritance is. I think you need to know just what has been kept from you. Because in the end it is part of you inheritance and is something you father had gone through, and something if you don’t go through your children might still go through; depending on who you decided to marry that is._

_You see the pureblood do have some reason to think they are better, or at least they think they have a reason to justify why they think they are superior to those that are muggleborn; which we both know isn’t in the least bit true. But still they do use this to defend themselves if ever asked why they are better than anyone else._

_I am get a bit ahead of myself here, as well as off topic. What I am talking about is something called a magical inheritance. This is what the darker purebloods use to rationalize why they are supposedly better than those of muggle blood, seeing as muggle borns do not, and cannot, have a magical inheritance. But at the same time those of pureblood, or even someone descended from pureblood, like you are Harry, do._

_A magical inheritance is when the magic from a person’s family is made available to the person. Which is why only those of pure blood, or magical descend, is able to have a magical inheritance. Though if a supposed muggle born had a magical ancestor in their families past, and is magical powerful at the same time, they too could have magical inheritance so to me that makes the purebloods supposed theory moot point. Anyway as I was saying about the magical inheritance this family magic is made available to the person. This can, and most often does include some magical creature abilities, or even a full out shift into a magical creature. Which until very recently had been considered a blessing upon the family line. However now a days become a creature from a magical inheritance has been looked down upon and in most cases severely hidden._

_From what I have read the magical inheritance takes all the magical substances in the person’s body, all the magical blood in the person’s body and makes it part of that person’s magic. Which explains why that potions are made so that they work through the boy quickly and the utterly disappear from said body and no potion is permeant; at least not the potions themselves are permeant._

_Can you imagine if they didn’t do that? Why just think of what would happen if something like say blood from a Grim was in someone’s body when they went through a magical inheritance it would be disastrous…then again it would be pretty funny at the same time considering most purebloods look down their noses at creatures of all and it would be a pure blood that would become a creature._

_No, that is just cruel of me and I shouldn’t wish ill of someone; especially not like that. Particularly when you considering the fact that there has never been a Grim hybrid before and the fear that the wizarding world as a whole has of Grims… the Ministry reaction to that happen alone would be a nightmare alone._

_Oh I am getting off subject one more. I just wanted to tell you about magical inherences and what they  are considering the fact that you may undergo one on you seventeenth birthday; which again I hope this letter reaches you before._

_If you do, well I would love to practice with you to see which family magic you have gotten. From what I have heard of the Potter family it will most likely be Battle magics, warding and/or fire magics. I don’t think you will get a creature inheritance, nor do any of the others here, which is why they thought you wouldn’t need to know any of this…but again I know your luck so you very much may have/or will. So I thought you would want to know this information to keep you from freaking out about any changes that may have occurred or will occur if you get this letter beforehand._

_And on the very rare chance that you don’t receive a magical inheritance then don’t worry about it neither did Ron and he is a pureblood it just means that you family magic, or what would be you family magic may already be awoken and you just need to practice with them._

_Ps. don’t tell anyone I wrote you this I would rather not get in any trouble with the Headmaster for disobeying him about this._

_Hermione Ganger_

Harry after reading all of this began to feel particularly numb, more specifically he became numb when he found out just what the magical inheritance did. Because now he knew just what had happened to him, or at least he had a pretty good idea of what had happened. One that at least made sense to him and explained just what had happened to his Aunt, and why he looked the way he did, no matter how much he wished to deny it otherwise.

Shaking in horror Harry began to think back to the very end of his second year, when he had been in the chamber of secrets where he had both been bitten and had killed the Basilisk in the chamber, as well as had been healed by Fawkes the phoenix.

Harry knew he had gotten the blood of the Basilisk in his open cuts, when he had pierced the roof of said creature’s mouth. Not to mention, he also had the venom of said creature in him, along with some of Fawkes’s tears and blood, from when the phoenix had both been mildly injured from the giant snake and used his tears to heal him from the venomous bite from the snake.

 Harry also knew these things were still in his system and hadn’t been removed, he hadn’t thought he would have to remove them seeing as they weren’t damaging him in the least bit, In fact they seemed to be helping him quite a bit what with the immunized to snakes venom he had gained from it; not to mention a faster healing speed which was always a bit plus in Harry’s book. That is he had thought they had been helping him, and hadn’t wanted them removed, till right the moment; or perforable before he had gone through his magical inheritance.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts, or his inwardly cursing the fact that because he was once more unaware he had undergone yet another large change, by the hoot of his beloved owl Hedwig. Who looked to be looking at Harry completely worried, and seemed to not care in the least bit the changes he had been through. Seeing this Harry gave a small smile at his owl and was about to begin to pet her.

Only for his hand to freeze half way towards his owl as he recalled what had happened to his aunt just moments ago and he began to wonder what else about him was deadly besides his eyes; he honestly didn’t want to ever hurt his first friend it that was the case.

 And speaking of his eyes just what triggered them, and how deadly were they when they were triggered. Because he knew his Aunt wasn’t dead however much she looked like it but nothing else besides that.  That and were they always activated or did they activate randomly?

 Harry wanted to know this because he knew that he had been looking into his eyes not that long before his aunt had, and nothing had happened to him…then again they were his eyes and Harry wasn’t sure it they actually affect him because of that. Which means if he wanted to find out anything about them, or whatever else powers he had gotten, besides the eyes and the wings that he already knew about, then he would have to test them out; something he really wasn’t willing to do at the moment all things considering.

Harry was stopped from going into a panic attack by Hedwig’s quickly, yet still slightly painfully, nipping of his finger; knocking him out of the thought he had almost lost himself in. This, and the fact that his beloved owl had flow over to his already pack things, alerted Harry to the fact that he needed to get out of his so called family’s house and he needed to do so quickly.

 Especially after he recalled the fact that Dumbledore had said something about picking him up shortly after his seventeenth birthday. Something told Harry that his changes, and the fact that his aunt was on the floor in a death like state, wouldn’t go over to well for him.  In fact Harry knew that his changes really wouldn’t go over well with either Dumbledore or the wizarding world as a whole; especially if he was right about were at least half the changes had come from.

Knowing this, and feeling his new wings beginning to flutter softly behind him in apprehension as he began to think on just how they would react. Harry knew only one thing at that moment and that was that he needed to escape and get away from the wizarding world as fast as he could. At least until he could learn to both hide and control the abilities he had just received; something Harry knew would probably take a while.

But Harry wasn’t afraid of a little hard work, nor was he going to let something like being changed into an unknown creature stop him either. He hadn’t bent ort falter when face, and eventual defeating, Voldemort, no matter how harsh the training he had been through had been and he wasn’t going to do so now. So with that in mind Harry gestured for Hedwig to go out his now open bed room window, while he grabbed his trunk and, did the same a little after her.

Harry quickly climbed out the window, having a little trouble a first when doing so because of his wings and this trunk, but one he had gotten both of them out said window he was able to rapidly make his way down to the ground without any other troubles.

At least that is what Harry had thought, and this thought was immediately proven wrong. Because the minute his feet had touched the ground Harry, and just as he was about to take off running towards the direction he knew a small woods to be in, there was the sound of a stunned gasp, as well as a slight cough, coming from behind him.

Hearing this Harry, temporally forgetting the changes he had just undergone, spun around eyes wide and ready to fight to defend himself. Only to immediately regret doing so, and instantly being reminded of everything that had just recently happened, when there was thud as a body hit the ground after seeing Harry’s eyes.

 It had been the person who had gasp upon seeing the recently changed Harry and then all Harry knew was there was a really powerful almost black red spell hitting him straight in the face; knocking the still rather exhausted teen out. The spell had been from the one who had coughed in an attempt to get Harry’s attention earlier and it seemed he really didn’t like what ever Harry had done to his partner. Nor did he seem to like whatever Harry had been turned into and had decided to do something about both.

Harry as he gave into the darkness of whatever the spell had done to him could help but think, almost bitterly, ‘Why couldn’t I have gotten the spell resistance of the Snake instead of its bloody eyes?’

 


End file.
